youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Davis
Jimmy Davis is a much less known pooper. He is well known for doing YouTube Poops on VeggieTales. He is most famous for his CD-i YouTube Poop and his Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space YouTube Poop. He doesn't use ear rape in his YouTube Poops. Jimmy Davis is one of the best YTP editors out there, although his earlier works could use improvements. He has made some of the best YTPs on YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA-vnqFa1skuXjfuSdsWFgw/videos YTP List (No links provided) List of YTPs # YTP Juniors Terrifying Home Invasion Experience (FruityStories Collab Entry) # YTP Kids React to Stupid Crap # YTP Judy & Schmidt # YTP Silly Songs with Darius # YTP Why Does Larry Have a Shoe on His Head (50 Subscribers Special) # Original YTPMV - That's Why I'm a Bandit # YTP A Story about Grapes and Junk # YTP Carnage the Dastardly Dog (90s Collab Entry) # YTP Madame Dude Berry & The Rareware Crackers (100 Subscribers Special) # YTP Good Mystical Morning (Newcomer Collab Entry) # YTP This Poop's True Title is Too Long for YouTube (200 Subscribers Special) # YTP Larry Man and the Friggin' Outer Space # Micro YTP Death by Chocolate Cake (5 Second Michael Rosen Collab Entry) # YTP Mikes Boring Brother and Other Outtakes (Collab Entry) # YTP Veggie Fails (Entry for the aXis YTP Collab) # YTP Movie Night with the Princess (1k Subscriber Special) # YTP Hank's Got a Lot of Beers * # Micro YTP Mike is a Sadist (Vine Collab Entry) # Mini YTP Luigi's Horrible Story (50 Minute Collab Entry) # YTPMV One Year of Sources # The Fruity Stories YTP Collab II # YTP Weegee Tales (Fruity Storys Collab II Entry) # YTP You Should Never Let Archibald Direct a Silly Song (Collab Entry) # YTP Zelda CD-I: Revisited (2k Subscribers Special) # Micro YTP How Fox Reacts to Finding KotH YTPs # YTP Christmas Eve in Hyrule # YTP I.M Meen's Deteriorating Mental Stability (3k Subscriber Special) # Mini YTPMV Full House Theme (Zelda CDI version) # Mini YTP The Fine Brothers Trademark Reaction Videos # Micro YTP A Crucial PSA (Collab Entry) # Mini YTP - Shia's Poop Advice # My Unfinished & Unreleased YTPs # YTP - Sherlock Holmes is Barely in This Poop (Collab Entry) # YTP - Just another Day at Foster's (Collab Entry) # The YouTube Pooper Collab # Micro YTP - Hoffy Da 'Splode-Man (Collab Entry) # Mini YTP - MoBros' Tutorial Tutorial (Collab Entry) # YTP - Emporium A's Some Q's (Collab Entry) # Mini YTP - DaThings1st Channel Trailer (Collab Entry) # Micro YTP - MGM Lion Bloopers (Collab Entry) # YTPMV PREVIEW - Larry the Scatman # Mini YTP - My Non-Entry to the Michael Rosen 70th Birthday Collab # Mini YTP - Muppets are Bad Role Models (Collab Entry) # Micro YTP - The Poop of My Dreams # Mini YTP - Schoolhours Suck! (Collab Entry) # YTP - Weird Albuquerque # YTP - Soflo the Worst (Collab Entry) # YTP - PBG's Ping Pong Poop (Tennis Round 2) # Micro YTP - SproingBop Confronts the Strangler # YTP COLLAB - The Single Source YTP Collab # Mini YTP - Rhenk & Litt Can't Justify Calling The Cops (Collab Entry) # YTP - SpacedHipster Creeps Out Mario # Animation - Pumkin's Halloween Message # YTP - The Mythbusters Discover the Penny (Collab Entry) # YTP - Abbott and Costello's $28 Christmas Special # YTP - Chadtronic Upset Over Parents (Collab Entry) # Michael's Secret to Success # YTP PREVIEW - The King's Nostalgia Trip (Collab Entry) # Mini YTP - Link: The Faces of Evil (Alternate Opening) # YTP - Hank's Got a Lot of Beers # YTP - Link Pirates a Movie # Deleted Clips, Canceled Projects and Early Edits # Gotta Go a Little... Mmmmm-Faster! # YTP - The Decayer App # Animation - "When I Was 71..." # YTP - LarryMan Twice (10k Subscriber Special) # YTPMV - Bustin' Out The Michael Rosen Rap # YTP - SpingeBill Becomes a Shameless Sellout # The Stars of YTP Sing the National Anthem # Mini YTP - Dear Pesky Plumbers... # VeggieRoll # YTP - MyCarly # literally anything. # YTP - You're Not Welcome Here (Collab Entry) # YTP - PBG Wanders Gamelon (Tennis Round 4) # Patreon Sentence Mix Requests (Vol. 1) # Spyro Dragon Egg # YTP - Did Caddicarus Know the Gaming Features of Spyro? (Collab Entry # YTF - The Keel Over and Die House # Early Edits & Scrapped YTP Material from 2017 # Steamed Hams But It's Edited Like a Classic YTP (Pre-SpaDinner) # Patreon Sentence-Mix Requests (Vol. 2) # YTP - Luigi's Hotel of Lotsa Spaghetti # YTPMV - OAHHAHAHAHA (Harkinian Sings "HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA") # The YTF Collab # YTF - Beasty and the Beaut (Collab Entry) # ＳＣＲＵＢ　ＳＣＲＵＢ　ＳＣＲＵＢ # YTP - Luke, It Is # Super Smash Mouth - All Star Mode # Sentence-Mixing's Dead *- The original video was taken down due to copyright issues. A re-uploaded version can be found under the channel ShazapzTV. Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Real People Category:Humans Category:Males Category:LGBT Category:LGBT Poopers Category:Brogres